


kisses & hugs

by duets



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, M/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duets/pseuds/duets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dump for a handful of abandoned exo wips. written circa 2013-early '14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. goodbye summer (suho/ksoo hs!girl au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girl!kyungmyun, high school au.

The thing about Joonmyun, Kyungsoo realises, is that she takes everything Kyungsoo says to heart. So Kyungsoo says _you smile too much_ and Joonmyun’s face goes blank.  
  
“It’s just,” Baekhyun tries to explain, mouth full of chips. “You have a really mean sense of humour?” Kyungsoo scowls, steals a handful of Baekhyun’s chips to herself. Baekhyun laughs, swallows, in that order. “Like that, see. But you’ve also got that face, so it all balances out in the end. It’s mean, but it’s a good kind of mean, you know?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know.

.

.

.

.

The new kid starts clinging to Joonmyun like a leech soon after that, follows her to the rooftop during lunch, sits next to Joonmyun with his arm brushing hers like he’s always been there, barking a laugh at his own dumb jokes and making Joonmyun blush like he’s got any right to.

Kyungsoo frowns at them from the shadowy, quiet corner she and Baekhyun have chosen today, hiding from everyone else so Jongin can get some sleep. Kyungsoo watches the way Joonmyun throws her head back, laughing, bumping her skull on the wall by accident. Kyungsoo frowns and ignores the looks Baekhyun throws at her, slaps away the elbow nudging her on the ribs.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Eat your lunch, Baekhyun.”  
  
Baekhyun just blinks, unfazed, huddles closer until she's got her chin resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder. “Are we ignoring your feelings until they spill out involuntarily during choir practice when you finally lunge and throttle that Park kid to an early grave because he walked Joonmyun to class?”  
  
Kyungsoo’s jaw works. She swallows down a clipped _Since when have you dropped the honorifics with her_ because it isn’t her place and Baekhyun can call Joonmyun sunbae for all Kyungsoo cares, all starry eyed like that Kim Jongdae boy from 1C.

“Are you planning to kill him before exams?”

Baekhyun ignores the way Kyungsoo is pointedly ignoring _her_ and goes on, because Baekhyun has a death wish. “Because that would be a waste. You see, I think Joonmyun is tutoring him now?” she whispers, wicked, warm breath ghosting Kyungsoo's ear. “Such a good, welcoming class president, you don't want to ruin her hard work.”

Kyungsoo turns so Baekhyun can catch her eyes, smiles like Shim seongsaenim on the days he shares homeroom duty with Jung noona, keeps her voice level and calm because Jongin is sleeping right next to them. “Eat your lunch, _Baekhyunnie_.”  
  
There's a beat during which Kyungsoo can practically _hear_ Baekhyun studying her, and then: “You’re sounding like dinner with my mom,” Baekhyun mumbles, pinching Kyungsoo's side, but she drops it, clutches tighter to Kyungsoo and lets the silence stretch.  
  
Kyungsoo thinks _tutoring_ , remembers Joonmyun’s soft smile when that boy had carried her books for her, what the fuck, like Joonmyun couldn’t take care of herself. Kyungsoo thinks _tutoring_ and _you can just call me Joonmyun, Kyungsoo-ah_ and her stomach drops, nausea crippling up in waves. She blames that Park kid’s constant smell of desperation and too much cologne.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun reaches down to hold her hand.

Kyungsoo breathes out, relaxed.

Which is weird, because Kyungsoo is not the most comfortable around Joonmyun, not by a long stretch. If she’s being frank, that award would go to Jongin or probably Baekhyun, maybe even Kyungsoo’s own brother on a good day. She is not at ease around Joonmyun, always finds herself second guessing everything she says when they’re close. But the thing is, Joonmyun is at _her_ most comfortable around _Kyungsoo_ , has said so multiple times, to anyone within reach.

It shouldn’t be a big deal, really, because Joonmyun is comfortable and touchy and all over _everyone,_ so much so that people were half sure she and Choi Minho were engaged for half a year. Joonmyun clings a lot and she clings to _a lot_ of people, so it shouldn’t matter that she’s comfortable around Kyungsoo—enough that she’ll whisper small secrets into the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck sometimes when they’re riding the bus together and Joonmyun starts to doze off. Things like _I am tired_ and _I don’t think I can take another class_ and _you smell really good,_ that make Kyungsoo miss her stop and end up in Hongdae.

.

.

.

.


	2. promised happiness (layhan, harry potter au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> layhan harry potter au. slow-burn best friend luv.

.

.

.

.

 

Lu Han had met Yixing their first year during a Potions class. 

The professor had a heavy, booming voice that made Lu Han sleepy, though definitely not as sleepy as the boy beside him at the table, whose eyes were half open, chin on his hand, a vacant stare going kilometres into nowhere.

This had been how Lu Han had finally lost control and closed his eyes, watching this sleepy boy and finding himself dozing off too, mouth letting out a long, loud snore. Their teacher had turned menacingly at that, an imposing figure at the front of the classroom, wand pointing at Lu Han in accusation, bellowing for him to answer the question.

The problem had been that Lu Han had no idea what the question could even have been.

And then the tired boy beside him had slipped Lu Han a scrap of parchment with the answer. Lu Han had gasped, more surprised and focused on the boy being awake at all than at anything else that had been taking place. He blurted the answer out without even looking at the professor, eyes glued on the kid.

When they got dismissed, his classmate was one of the first to gather his things and leave. Lu Han followed him outside, loud and disregarding of the kid's personal space.

Lu Han followed Yixing outside that day--and then he followed Yixing everywhere.

.

.

.

.

A blink later and Yixing was gone. Continued to be gone for hours afterwards. That in itself was not surprising, considering that Yixing had completed his Pretending To Care About Quidditch quota on Monday and that he was nose deep in parchment the few times Lu Han managed to be safe enough from Chanyeol’s psycho bludgers to look down from his broom at the benches. Yixing knows how to make himself scarce when he feels like it, and Lu Han has known him long enough for it not to be a problem. It had _stopped_ being a problem when they were fourteen and Lu Han spent a week not knowing where Yixing was and then an hour complaining to Yixing about the date (and first kiss) he’d missed worrying over Yixing’s whereabouts. “I thought a troll had eaten you. Or Changmin." Yixing had smiled softly enough that his dimple didn’t show, taken a step and kissed Lu Han straight in the mouth.

So Yixing was missing, big fucking deal. Lu Han had told Minseok as much. Minseok had nodded in that perfect way of his that was perfect and Lu Han couldn’t believe his luck to be _on top of Minseok_ in his actual for real in real life bed. It was enough of a distraction that he forgot for a minute who he, Yixing, or even Yunho-sunbae were. He shook his head.

"I’m just not used to forming arguments without Yixing around to question them," he said, and it made sense in a place deep within himself, the righteousness of him and Yixing being always there to complete each other, he felt it physically, aching somewhere near his ribs—although that might just have been the aftereffects of practice. “I don’t get why he always just—" he tried again, but cut himself abruptly when he realised Minseok was smiling and doing that thing where he tried really hard not to show you he’s amused at you. Lu Han scowled. Then he remembered wrinkles and pouted. “He’s young. I enjoy providing him a role where he can develop himself."

"So you two are into role play? That’s nice to know."

Lu Han blushed despite himself. Minseok looked even more perfect when he was teasing you with barely concealed innuendo and/or maybe offers to a threesome with your best friend. Minseok was perfect. His skin was perfect, like the way you feel right before your broom gets off the ground—

"He might be dead and I don’t know how to feel and also he might be dead and knowing Yixing he’ll be really quiet about it too. Also, I don’t know how to feel."

"You’re saying you can’t figure out your own emotions without Yixing being around?" Minseok teased, his breath warm against Lu Han’s cheek.

"No," Lu Han snorted. “That’s _Yifan._ ”

.

.

.

.


	3. who knows, 어쩜 우린 잘 될지도 몰라 (xiukai roommates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiukai suddenly-roommates au ft kyungmyun and girl!layhan.

Jongin blames being half asleep on why he agrees.

His head is on Baekhyun’s shoulder, mouth hanging open so Baekhyun can feed him bulgogi, warm and content, while the hyungs’ chatter flies above his head, the buzz and clatter of it a familiar, comforting sound. 

“Close your mouth before you chew, god, that’s disgusting.”

“Yes, mom. Ow! You slapped me with the chopsticks?!”

“Be more respectful of your foster mother, you little shit.” 

Jongin’s got Minseok pressed against him, something that always seems to happen whenever all of them go out together, regardless of where he chooses to sit. The weight of Minseok’s soft hand on his thigh and two and half beers are making him lightheaded, though, making him feel like he’s wearing too many layers even if it’s winter and the wind is chilling when it passes through the cracks in the barbecue stand.

 All these things considered, and Jongin is hardly to blame for anything. Maybe for oversharing information about the teenage makeouts he and Sehun used to exchange, but that’s hardly anything new.

“No one wants to hear about that—“ 

“No, no. Let him talk. C’mon, Jonginnie. For hyung.”

Besides, Minseok always laughed at the story about the dorm assistant catching Sehun with his tongue down Jongin’s throat, and Jongin has always been weak for the way Minseok’s eyes crinkle when he smiles, how he rubs the back of his neck when surprised into laughter.

So when Minseok turns to Joonmyun, hand trailing downwards until his thumb is working anxious circles on Jongin’s knees, making the skin under his jeans feel like it’s on fire—when he says, voice soft and a bit teasing, that now that Joonmyun too is leaving, he’ll have to vacate the apartment the two of them and Kyungsoo used to share, or else go around begging for a roommate to split the high class price of the place with—when Minseok’s got his hand fucking _wrapped_ around him (or at least when it feels like he does) and it’s been god knows how many beers, it _really_ isn’t Jongin’s fault that he moves so fast to speak up he almost bites Baekhyun’s finger off, a piece of discarded greasy bulgogi sliding down the shirt his sister had got him not a week before.

“I can stay with hyung!” he splutters, all earnest and with the fucking exclamation mark and all. He catches himself before he can raise his hand though, pathetic and puppy like, overeager to please like he used to be back in middle school with Jung seongsaenim and his eternal quest to impress his teacher.

“I can totally share with you, hyung!” Jongin squeaks, and he thinks he hears Sehun snicker out a _Whipped fucker_ from where he’s got his head pressed against Zitao’s neck, but it doesn’t bother Jongin much, not when Minseok turns to him smiling, all lopsided and welcoming.

“Really?” he says, eyebrows scrunched down adorably, and Jongin kind of wants to lick the sheen of sweat from his cheekbones.

That’s hardly new, either.

Instead, he says, “Yeah, sure, hyung,” shrugging and trying to sound nonchalant, but failing completely to bite down the dumb smile he knows must be spreading on his lips.

Minseok nods and drags the subject away to some thing or another that happened at work. Jongin breathes out, relieved, and tries to ignore Baekhyun’s waggling eyebrows, slouches in his chair and closes his eyes, ignoring the questioning looks Sehun is throwing him from the other side of the table, tries to let the noises lull him into a light doze again.

“You cried.”

“I was sweating! It was summer!”

“Sweating from the eyeballs, Joonmyun, really?”

“Are you going to ever call me hyung?”

“Crying melo lead hyung, maybe. But you still don’t cry as prettily as the TV people do, sorry.”

Zitao is cackling so loud that Jongin completely misses Minseok getting closer, gasps softly when he feels Minseok’s breath on his ear, an arm wrapping around his shoulders that he knows he is totally going to cuddle into later and pretend it’s the alcohol’s fault.

“You’re my favourite dongsaeng,” Minseok whispers, and Jongin can’t find it in himself just then to feel any regret.

 

 

 

_04:35              I made a huge mistake  
04:35               MISTAKE_

_04:35               fucking wake up you bastard  
05:10               why did you let me do the thing_

_05:11               I think I tried to kiss his neck_

_05:11               multiple times_  
05:13               it’s five in the afternoon WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED  
06:24               DID I CLING TO HIS LEGS SEHUN  
  
06:24               sorry!!!!!!!!  
06:24               re: what I was doin in bed  
06:24               I was having HUNGOVER CURE sex with tao  
06:24               kekekekekeke  
06:25               re: everything else….uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_06:26               TWO HOURS LATER YOU ANSWER ME JESUS_

_06:26                ALSO I DON’T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR FILTHY HABITS  
ZITAO IS A PURE SOUL I CAN’T HEAR YOU_

_06:26               wFhat am I goin to **do**_

_06:26               sehun ah :(_

_06:30               uh_

_06:31               offer to suq his dick_

_06:31               worked for me man_

_06:32               you know what_

_06:32               just for that ur helping me move in_

_06:33               I hope the dorm assistant noona glares so much at u 4  
doin the dirty w me on SACRED SCHOOL GROUNDS_

_06:34               THAT WAS ONE TIME_

_06:34               I MIGHT HAVE BEEN PERFOMING CPR WHAT DOES SHE KNOW_

_06:34               im glad ur moving out_

_06:34               one time I swear TO GOD she bristled when I held ur hand but none of the hyunsg even OFFERED to help_

_06:35               kyungsoo hyung wont put her name in his death note either life is unfair :’(_

****

Jongin had met Minseok at thirteen, face down in the mud during football practice, his growing limbs betraying him here as well as when he tried a tricky move at ballet class, spluttering and mentally cursing Lu Han for convincing him to join in the first place. Minseok’s face then had been a blurry, somewhat familiar thing looking down at him, a hand helping him up that Jongin had known best from seeing it wave at his hyungs from across the hall, his fingers warm where he’d grabbed Jongin’s arm to steady him, careful when he had brushed off the dirt from Jongin’s forehead, his cheeks.

“Thanks, sunbaenim,” Jongin had said, still short of breath, looking over his shoulder to assure the scaf covered Sehun shaped lump in the benches that he was okay.

When he’d turned back around, Minseok was smiling at him, crooked.

“Sunbaenim?” he’d replied, pouting, and then suddenly flicked Jongin on the forehead. “Am I that old? Just hyung is fine, sleepy boy,” he’d thrown over his shoulder, winking, already back in the match, leaving Jongin staring at his back, cheeks hot.

Minseok had been just the sunbae with the teasing smile who looked like he should have been in Jongin’s grade then, the one Lu Han noona was always blabbering about when she wasn’t parading around draped all over him.

Then Sehun had got adopted by Yixing, and incidentally Lu Han took a liking to him too, and then somehow Minseok had become a fixture.

It had taken Jongin a year to speak in coherent sentences to him.

 

 

_08:14               Thanks for helping me out, Jonginnie!~  
08:14               My things are sort of kind of totally all over the place there but I’ll _

_probably only get home very late ;;_

_08:15               Leave any cleaning for me ok  
08:16               Looking forward to seeing you~ Say hi to Sehuna for me._

Minseok hadn’t even been his high school crush.

The honour was all Yixing’s, who was the first person Jongin had ever asked for their phone number, her rejection so sweet and polite Jongin hadn't even been able to feel crushed about it afterwards.

 

 

 

_12:34               U ready 4 the big moooooove_

_12:34               Hyung is so happyyyyyyyyyy_

_12:35               Look how I’m stretching the letters so they reach youuuuuuuuu_

_With how happy I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam_

_12:36               hyung are u drunk that’s so embarrassing TT__TT stop_

****

_12:37                          IS IT EMBARRASSING TO BE HAPPY THAT MY ThiRD LEAST BRATTY ; BABY IS MOVING ON WITH HIS LIFE, ON TO DO ADULT THINGS_

_12:38               Was that a compliment_  
“adult things” hyung please  
  


_12:38                          KYuNGSOO TELLS ME YOU MUST BE BLUSHING RN AWWWWW JONGGIINIEIEIEEEEEEEEEEEE  I’m not drunk I’m happyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

_12:40               Omg hyung stop sending me selcas of you making a kissy face_

_12:41                          I CAN’T BELIEVE That’s totally a fried chicken stand hyung I can SEE THE SOJU BOTTLE GOD IC AN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TAKE ME_

_12:42               u ahev to move tomrow sehunnie is also not ehre_  
so he can help you  
don’t swera jonginnie it uhurts hygun

_12:44               was that an extrme closeup shot of your disappointed mom face  
                        stop_

_12:45                          JONGDAE SAYS_  
GO GET IT GIRL luhan concurs yicing is aslepp oh her lap?????????  
anD I don’t KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS BUT I AGREE

_PELAES DON’T TELL HYUGN DETAILS tho OIF YOU DO GET IT GIRL_

_OR Boy_

_Sehun already shares so much_

_12:46               i don’t even want to know what any of this means_

_12:48               try not to die of alcohol poisoning_

_12:50               TELL NOONA TO STOP SENDING ME SELCAS TOO god you people are so embarrassing ;;_

In Sehun’s defence, it takes Jongin half an hour to regret asking for his help.

They’re moving the last of the boxes in, when Sehun says, “So, are you going to confess tonight or…?”

Jongin is surprisingly composed, considering the question almost makes him drop the box labeled CUTLERY on his foot.

"Hyung is like a sixth sister to me," Jongin says, calmly. He’s been telling himself this for so long, one day someone might even believe it.

Sehun sends him a look over the STUFF box he’s carrying. Jongin isn’t sure what’s in the box or behind the glimmer in Sehun’s eyes. It’s not a very good look.

“Who’s the fifth sister?” he asks eventually, eyebrows raised.

Jongin grins. “Baekhyun. He’s the evil one.”

That earns Jongin a small smile. “I don’t even want to know where I stand in your makeshift family,” Sehun says, then elbows Jongin in the ribs with a bony ass elbow before he can say anything in reply, makes Jongin almost stumble down the stairs while not so much as raising an eyebrow. “When does your sunbae arrive, anyway?”

It’s Jongin’s turn to glare.

“It’s not that I don’t support it,” Sehun continues, ignoring Jongin as usual and climbing the rest of the way up. “You know I’m all for you getting laid with someone decent for a change.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, walks over to where Sehun is standing by the door. “You’re an amazing friend. How am I ever going to repay you for your priceless, often completely unasked for advice?” Sehun scoffs, Jongin glares. “Asshole. Get the key.”

Sehun puts the box down, then starts searching the pockets of Jongin’s jeans for the key Joonmyun had handed him the day before. “I know I’m an amazing friend, but this, my hand in your back pocket, that’s the most action you’ve got in like three years.”

Jongin flushes despite himself. In anger. Totally.

“I’d volunteer myself for some bro makeouts but we have, thankfully, grown out of that,” Sehun shrugs, struggling a bit with the door knob. Jongin squeaks. Again, totally in anger. Probably.

“Not that you don’t look good, but—“

Jongin needs to stop this before it goes down the road that they’d _sworn_ never to mention again unless beer was involved. “First of all, we _swore_ never to talk about that again, you ass,” he makes sure to remind his friend. “Secondly, I’m tuning you out, starting in three… two…”

Luckily, Sehun manages to open the door before managing to come up with a comeback to that, gestures for Jongin to get in first, pushing the boxes in behind him.

“I’m taking a piss and then you’re taking me out for jjangmyun,” he starts, pointing at Jongin, mouth curled down in half annoyance, half fondness. “But this conversation isn’t done,” he finishes, smirking in a way that Jongin had only seen before coming from Kyungsoo. Jongin shudders instinctively.

“Yeah, god,” he pushes Sehun in the general direction of the bathroom. “Whatever, whatever. Out with you.”

Sehun moonwalks the rest of the way, staring straight at Jongin, unblinking, because Sehun is an asshole.

Jongin shudders again. “This thing with Zitao is _unholy,_ ” he mumbles, loud enough for Sehun to hear. After the expected muffled and singsonged _fuck you_ coming from behind the bathroom door, Jongin turns around and goes into Joonmyun’s room, now his. The apartment doesn’t look much different from when Kyungsoo and Joonmyun still lived there. Maybe a little less clean, but then again Kyungsoo had been gone for almost a month. The kitchen slash living room still sort of smells of that time Joonmyun had half asleep set fire to a pot of ramyun.

_._

_._

_._

_._

“He keeps ignoring me.”

Lu Han doesn’t even look up from his computer. Jongin is not surprised. “Does it look like I care?” she pauses to glare at something on her screen, then resumes typing, twice as furiously as before. “He ignored me for like, three years of middle school. At least.”

Jongin blinks. “Then how did you…?” he makes a vague gesture that he hopes encompasses the whole leech meets human flesh thing that Lu Han and Minseok have got going.

“I’m really persistent,” Lu Han says, shrugging.

“She really is _terribly_ persistent,” Yixing adds from somewhere in the kitchen. She sounds disgustingly fond of Lu Han’s stalker tendencies. Lu Han smiles, a small, bashful thing. Jongin gags.

“Stop being touchy feely when you’re not even in the same goddamn room.”

Lu Han looks up at that, stares at Jongin all mock sweetness. “Is it making you want to get the hell out of here?”

Jongin scoffs. “Yes. But I’m not gonna give you the satisfaction.”

 

.

.

.

.

“Are you and Zitao having kinky mental sex while I’m here?” Jongin asks, squinting. He might still be slightly hung over. 

“We’re not even in the same room. Zitao is showering.”

“I don’t want the details, Oh Sehun.”

Sehun blinks, very slowly. Or at least it looks like that to Jongin’s eyes. “What.”

He points an accusing finger Sehun’s way, blinks until there’s only one of Sehun to glare at. “If someone could find a way to have kinky telepathic sex, it would be you.”

“I’m signing off of this conversation.”

“To have kinky Professor Xavier sex with Zitao--”

“Possibly also out of this friendship.”

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(hyung gets home a little tipsy maybe flirts with jongin a little maybe totally falls asleep on j’s lap, wakes up and REMEMBERS and REGRETS everything, recommence avoidance of jongin like kid’s the plague)_

.

.

.

.

“Just be like,” Lu Han starts, then drops her voice a couple of octaves, looks to the side, scratching behind her ear. “Yo, hyungnim. Can I suck your dick?”

In retrospect, Jongin should not have come to Lu Han for advice.

“That doesn’t even sound like me,” Jongin says, sullen. Lu Han cackles. “You’re such an asshole.”

Yixing reaches out to flick Jongin on the back of his head. Jongin bites back a yelp.

“Language,” Yixing says.

Jongin pouts. He hates how deeply wired he is to always obey Yixing’s soft commands. “Sorry,” he says, then glares at Lu Han, who’s grinning like the asshole she is. “You’re a total douchebag, _noonim_.”

“That’s better,” she says, still smiling. “Now listen to noona. As someone who coveted that dick for a long time--”

Jongin chokes on his spit. “What.”

Lu Han blinks. “I thought that was common knowledge. _Coveted._ Past.”

Jongin looks at Yixing. Yixing blinks back at him, clearly amused and not shocked like she should be. “What?” Jongin says again. He does that a lot around Lu Han.

Lu Han rolls her eyes. “Everyone’s had a crush on Minseok at some point. Everyone in our friend group, at least. Get over it.”

“I didn’t know that.” Jongin’s voice is stuck between a screech and a mumble. “Does _everyone_ know that?”

“Yes?” Lu Han says, then averts her eyes, looking a little embarrassed. “Well, not you. You were too young in the spring when we all wanted into Minseok’s bedroom. And there was the whole thing with the crush. Hero worship. Whatever.”

“I met you when all of us were under twenty-one.” Then something terrifying occurs to him. “Does _Sehun_ know?”

Lu Han cringes. “Yeah, about that…”

“HE’S YOUNGER THAN ME.”

Lu Han brings her palms up. “But a corruptible youth! You’re the good baby. Well, Zitao is the obedient one, but you’re definitely the second nicest. Probably?” Yixing nods. “Joonmyun’s fault, most likely.”

.

.

.

.

Minseok’s mouth on the curve of his throat leaves Jongin out of breath, dizziness like he has only known after a day of practice. He knows this feeling, the thrill of warmth in his tense muscles, eyes heavy, every sound coming in too clear. He’s giddy, so happy he can’t even bring himself to smile.

“Can I?” Minseok asks, kissing Jongin’s forehead softly, making the blush on Jongin’s cheeks travel southward. Jongin nods, licks his lips. It feels like he hasn’t breathed in days. “Yeah,” he says, voice rough, deeper than it had ever been, dry around the edges. Minseok kisses him again, breath ghosting warm over Jongin’s jaw, his fingers threading careful through the hair on Jongin’s nape. He lowers one of his hands until it’s touching the curve of Jongin’s shoulder, gets closer slowly but without hesitation. He’s not taking Jongin’s permission for granted and still asking for it, at the same time.

Jongin closes his eyes when their lips meet. He’s been waiting a long time.

.

.

.

.


End file.
